


Don’t be scared by the storm outside

by Bluemoon_sky



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoon_sky/pseuds/Bluemoon_sky
Summary: “I think...”, Tessa started. “I think I need a hug”, she finished whispering.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Don’t be scared by the storm outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first thing I wrote but the first I’ll put out there. I obviously needed some fluff and softness. I hope you enjoy!

“I think...”, Tessa started, her eyes searching the floor for - for anything to be honest. Anything to make sense of. “I think I need a hug”, she finished whispering.  
“Oh Tess”, Scott murmured and took the two remaining steps to where she was standing, arms around herself. And again “Oh Tess”, barely breathed this time. There was a hint of realization in the tone of his voice.  
He slowly ran his hands along her arms to her back and pulled her into him, tighter and tighter yet cradling her like delicate china.  
A small, ever so small shiver ran through her body and a long sigh of relief escaped her. The air hit Scott’s neck like a floating summer breeze and he was overcome with a rush of affection. His hand began to caress her back, his fingertips brushing along her spine up and down and up and down while the other one came to rest at the base of her head, stroking her hair and guiding her face into its safe space between his shoulder and neck.

“I’m here, Tess. I’m always here for you, Birdie”, he whispered, swaying them from side to side as if they were dancing to a beautiful song inside their heads.  
“Let go, T. I’ll hold you”, he reassured her and began syncing their breaths and heartbeats. There was a sudden calmness surrounding them and he felt her body respond, the tension seeping from her in wafts disappearing into thin air. Her chest rose and fell in time with his as the bubble around them stretched and tightened along with their swaying and protected them from the outside world.

They felt as if they melted together, body into body, soul into soul until two halves became one whole, an entity.  
Right there and then everything else was gone, it was just her and him and them, skin to skin and soul to soul. No matter what else they were, first and foremost they were soulmates.

“Thank you”, Tessa said in a low peaceful voice.  
“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I have never posted anything I’ve ever written before, so bear with me :)  
> And also I would love to make this excerpt part of a story but I’m not entirely happy with the ideas I came up with. So if you have any suggestions or wishes what I could do with this, then please let me know.  
> The title is form ‘Rosie’ by Passenger.
> 
> P.S.: English is not my first language (please do correct me if I’m using words that don’t fit)


End file.
